<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chiquitita, you and I cry by ByTheSea19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669584">Chiquitita, you and I cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheSea19/pseuds/ByTheSea19'>ByTheSea19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wait For Me To Come Home One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Motherhood, One Shot, Palawan (La casa de papel), Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:36:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheSea19/pseuds/ByTheSea19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Siena's arrival, Raquel finds herself once again immersed in the madness of the first days of a newborn. She thought that she had everything under control, but it wasn't like that, she struggles and begins to question many things. However, Mariví and her wise advice are there to lift her up... Sergio, for his part, is still getting used to new fatherhood...</p><p>[A "Wait For Me To Come Home" one shot]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wait For Me To Come Home One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chiquitita, you and I cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, so this is a little something i came up with the other day and decided to give it a try by writing it, I've some other ideas for more little one shots, but I'm so busy during the week and i don't have much time to write (plus, i'm really focused on "Amor y Muerte" atm), so, even though I don't promise anything, I will try to write them 😊</p><p> "Wait For Me To Come Home", with all the inconsistencies and misspellings, keeps a very, very special place in my heart since it was my very first fic ever. I hope you like this!! 💖</p><p>English is not my first language, so thanks to Em for proofreading this 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="p1">It was late at night, a hot and humid night, the sea coming and going calmly, the silver moon so bright there was no need to turn on the lights and Raquel paced back and forth in the foyer of her new house in Palawan holding little Siena in her arms, trying to make her stop crying.</p><p class="p1">Her eyes closing in sleep, dark circles around them, sweat running behind her ears, her arms and shoulders tired from carrying her daughter around all day and night, and her breasts sore and swollen with milk. Motherhood was turning out to be more overwhelming than she remembered.</p><p class="p1">Siena had woken up hours ago, first a little cranky and fussy and then going full wailing; wailing that hours later had not stopped. Raquel tried to nurse her, but she rejected her breast, she checked her diaper on multiple occasions, but she was clean. She tried changing her clothes, the onesie she was wearing could be too hot for the weather, but it didn't work either. Siena's crying just got louder and louder and she felt like crying along with her.</p><p class="p1">So to prevent the little girl from waking up the entire household, Raquel took her in her arms, left the room, leaving Sergio there, asleep, feeling angry for a moment, she couldn't believe that the crying hadn't woke him up.</p><p class="p1">“Shh, shh, shh <em>mi amor</em>,” Raquel tried to make her baby girl stop crying, but it was all useless, “please, stop crying; please, stop crying; please, stop crying!” She muttered over and over, pacing and rubbing Siena's tiny back. She was barely two weeks old, but the long nights made Raquel feel like years had passed.</p><p class="p1">Raquel could feel her own crying building in her throat, itching in her nose and eyes, about to burst. She was biting her lips, she couldn't cry now; Siena and her crying would only lead to disaster.</p><p class="p1">She loved her baby girl, there was absolutely <em>no </em><em>doubt</em> of that, but sometimes, in moments like these, she wanted to drop everything and run; run, run and run until not hear the cries anymore, until hear nothing, until have a single night of peace. But at the same time, having those kind of thoughts made her feel terribly guilty, after all that she and Sergio had went through to finally be together, she thought it made her selfish and a bad mother to want to run away from it.</p><p class="p1">And so she couldn't take it anymore and released a sob, “please, calm down.”</p><p class="p1">"<em>Cariño</em>?" Mariví found her sobbing in the foyer, pacing with the crying baby in her arms.</p><p class="p1">Raquel immediately wiped away the tears when she heard her mother, "Mom, what are you doing awake?"</p><p class="p1">"I was coming for a glass of water."</p><p class="p1">"Did the crying wake you up?"</p><p class="p1">"The truth is that no, I heard her only until after I woke up, do you want a hand?" Mariví offered her. It was all written on Raquel's face, she <em>did</em> want a hand, she <em>needed</em> it, without the need for more words, Mariví took her granddaughter in her arms, cradling her and rocking her immediately, a few seconds later, Siena's loud cries turned to sobs, until she stopped crying.</p><p class="p1">“How…?” Seeing that, Raquel fell into a chair crying and covering her face with her hands.</p><p class="p1">Mariví sat next to her, trying to comfort her, “<em>Mi amor</em>, calm down. She feels your tension, you have to calm down."</p><p class="p1">"What am I doing wrong? I can't… I can't do this anymore." Raquel cried.</p><p class="p1">"Yes, you can, you already did it once!”</p><p class="p1">Raquel scoffed, "that was 8 years ago, I feel like I've started all over again."</p><p class="p1">"Then we will start all over again, I am here, as I was the first time, do you remember?"</p><p class="p1">"Do <em>you</em> remember?" Then she realized what she had said, "Sorry, sorry mom, I didn't mean to—"</p><p class="p1">"It's okay, <em>cariño</em>," Mariví smiled, stroking her hair, with one hand and then looking at Siena who was sleeping peacefully on her other arm, "I'm not as lucid as I was when Paula was born, but I'll still do my best to help you, like I did that time."</p><p class="p1">“I feel like no matter what I do, everything is wrong. I don't know what else to do… I don't know… “</p><p class="p1">“Ok, but first, where is that man of yours?! He's not sleeping, is he?"</p><p class="p1">Raquel nodded, "as placidly and deeply as I would like to be."</p><p class="p1">"Then go and wake him up!"</p><p class="p1">"Mom... I... I don't know if this was the right decision." Raquel couldn’t be more grateful that her mother was in one of her moments of lucidity, at that moment more than ever she needed to be listened and listen to her wise advice.</p><p class="p1">"What do you mean, <em>mi amor</em>?"</p><p class="p1">Raquel swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at her daughter sleeping like a little angel in her grandmother's arms, “I don't know if this, if all this was worth it. Not a single moment goes by where I don’t think that we are wanted by the police worldwide, I cannot stop thinking about what will happen if they catch us, what will happen to you, to my daughters, I... I wouldn’t forgive myself if you suffer because of me."</p><p class="p1">“But darling, have you seen this place? Not even the locals know about it! And I'm sure Sergio will do everything possible to keep you and the girls safe. Raquel, for God's sake, he robbed the Royal Mint without getting caught, give him some credit!"</p><p class="p1">Raquel couldn't help laughing, "Give <em>me</em> some credit, too, I did find him!"</p><p class="p1">“Of course, my smart girl. And you found him again, don't let him get away this time.”</p><p class="p1">"I love him so much, mom... I guess it's the hormones that have me on edge, I'd rather die than let my daughters, or you to suffer."</p><p class="p1">"No one will die or suffer here."</p><p class="p1">Raquel sobbed again, and Mariví brought her to her with her free arm. Feeling sorry for her daughter, but at the same time feeling her heart explode with love at having her daughter and her granddaughter in her arms.</p><p class="p1">"Mommy? Grandma?”</p><p class="p1">Paula appeared in front of them with her sleepy little face and rubbing her eyes.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Mi amor</em>, what are you doing awake?" Raquel opened her arms for her big girl. She ran and jumped onto her mother's lap.</p><p class="p1">"It's very hot in my room and I can't reach the fan chain."</p><p class="p1">"Then let's go turn on that fan."</p><p class="p1">"No! I want to stay here, with you and with grandma, and my little sister." Paula took Siena's tiny fist to kiss it, Raquel's sight clouded again with pooled tears, as it did every time she saw Paula being affectionate with Siena.</p><p class="p1">"You will have all day tomorrow to be with them, but you have to go to bed, tomorrow you and Grandma will help me take care of Siena, <em>vale</em>?"</p><p class="p1">"<em>Vale</em>! But you will change her diaper."</p><p class="p1">"I'll change her diaper," Raquel laughed, "now let's go to bed."</p><p class="p1">"Thank you, mom," Raquel gave Mariví a kiss on the cheek, "for listening to me as always.”</p><p class="p1">"I will <em>always</em> listen to you, <em>mi amor</em>."</p><p class="p1">"I'll be right back." Raquel got up to take Paula back to her room and at that moment, Sergio came out into the foyer.</p><p class="p1">"What are you all doing here?"</p><p class="p1">Raquel rolled her eyes and puffed annoyed walking past him with Paula by the hand. "Good night, Sergio." The little girl waved on her way back to her room.</p><p class="p1">"Mariví, what happened? What are you doing out here at this hour?" Sergio asked his mother-in-law, sitting next to her, looking at his wristwatch, realizing that it was past 3 in the morning.</p><p class="p1">“Nothing, nothing. Just this little lady who didn't want to sleep, but we already managed to put her down."</p><p class="p1">Sergio smiled widely at her baby girl. Like every time he looked at her, his heart filled more and more with love for her, so much so that at times he felt that it didn’t fit in his chest.</p><p class="p1">Soon after, Raquel joined them.</p><p class="p1">"Raquel, why didn't you wake me up to help you with Siena?!” Sergio questioned her, he didn't like her dealing with the baby alone at night.</p><p class="p1">Raquel gave him an incredulous expression, “one would think your daughter's loud wails would wake you up!”</p><p class="p1">Sergio looked down sheepishly and adjusted his glasses, “well, I, I'm a heavy sleeper."</p><p class="p1">"Yes, I already noticed." Carefully, Raquel took a sleeping Siena from her mother's arms and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, breathing in her sweet baby smell, then, she placed her in Sergio's arms, took his face in her hands, and gave him a deep kiss on the lips, “The next time you sleep through her cries, I'll wake you up with a slap, and you know I give some good slaps. Now, there's pumped milk in the fridge, you know where her diapers, her bottles, her blankets and her clothes are, so, unless it's a matter of life and death don't you dare wake me up until I do, understood?" Sergio nodded with wide eyes. "Perfect. Good night mom."</p><p class="p1">Raquel turned around yawning and went back to her room to take a long and well-earned sleep. In the foyer, Siena woke up and started to get fussy again.</p><p class="p1">"Well, I think I'll go back to bed, too," Mariví said, "good night, and... good luck." She turned around and left Sergio with a fussy Siena.</p><p class="p1">But he didn't care, Sergio snuggled his fussy little girl into his arms and left the house, walking along the shore, telling his daughter about a group of people in red jumpsuits and Dalí masks who had committed the biggest robbery in history to the Royal Mint of Spain...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!!! 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>